Merlin and the Trials
by FrostedChanges
Summary: When Uther demands sorcers be round up and put death, Merlin tries to stop it. When Arthur and the Knights force him to watch the burning, they'll see just how much the trial hurts they're young friend.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Merlin or any of its characters. This Fic was written for and based off an idea from: Parimalik. But I'd appreciate everyone reading! PM ideas if you have any.**

 *******Line Break*******

"Sorcery!" Uther screamed standing from his throne. His eyes were practically bulging from his head. He hadn't been the same since Morgana, everyone could see it. "I want them dead! Round them up! Every last one of them!" He fell back into his throne breathing hard.

Arthur stood off to the side watching his father with a worried gaze. He positioned himself slightly in front of Merlin, the young boy watching with wide eyes as he watched a young man being dragged away.

"Trial by fire." Uther said exhaustion clear in his voice. "Round up as many as possible, in the morrow... They all burn." He stood and walked from the room, though his wariness showed in his movements. You couldn't help but cower in his presence.

Merlin trailed after after Arthur chewing wearily at his bottom lip. Once they were safe inside Arthur's chamber away from prying ears. "Arthur we have to stop this." He whispered panic evident in his voice "Most who will be tried are going to be innocent. You know it as well as I do."

Arthur sighed sinking into his chair by his table. "Merlin there is nothing I can do. Not when my father is like this, and I can't fight him. Just lay low and do your chores." He mumbled with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Merlin glared angrily and headed out the door. If Arthur wouldn't listen, he'd go to the Knights, they'd back him up...

"No, absolutely not." Leon said folding his arms, the others nodding their heads in agreement. "Uther won't hesitate to kill you if he feels you're helping other sorcers." He told him firmly.

"Most will end up being innocent! You're Knights you're supposed to protect your people!" Merlin said tears coming to his eyes, though he was to stubborn to let them fall.

Gwaine stepped forward, "Merlin, mate... we care about the people. But you are our little brother. Most of us are adults, you're a child. A magical child. You are our priority." Gwaine went to lay his hand on Merlin's shoulder frowning when Merlin stepped away.

"You're cowards." Merlin told them soft, one tear slipping down his face. He turned and walked away getting to his and Gaius's chambers as quickly as possible. He had to make a plan to help as many people as he could.

Merlin worked late into the night, Gaius found him half hanging off the bed. His magic book laying open on the floor. Gaius smiled slightly at the sight. "Get up Merlin. Busy day!" He told him before walking out of the small room.

Merlin made quick work of getting ready, he grabbed a piece of bread on his way out heading to Arthur's room.

"Good morning Sire." Merlin said setting down the tray of breakfast and opening the curtains. Arthur sat up frowning, partially from being woken up, and partially from how his manservent woke him.

"Sire? Merlin you never call me Sire." Arthur said with confusion as he pushed the sheets back and stood up "Is this about yesterday? You know I can't go against my father."

"Of course Sire." Merlin said looking down at his feet "may I be excused for chores?" He asked softly. He didn't wait for a response before slipping out of the room. He jogged down the stairs and out into the courtyard.

He ducked into an alcove as he watched a knight lead multiple people in chains toward the opening for the dungeon. Merlin watched with a pain grimace till he saw who was at the end of the parade. A young boy, only a two years younger than him. He had talked to the boy before, his name was Rowan, he was thirteen and had two younger sisters, his mother was a maid in the castle.

Anger flooded through Merlin he held out his hand his eyes turning gold as he started whispering a spell to release the chains. He was half way through when something grabbed him from behind and dragged him inside. Merlin stuggled against the hold, but it was useless. Finally the person dropped him and Merlin flipped around only to be faced with an angry prince

"And what do you think you're doing?!" Arthur

hissed waving his hands dramatically "They're hunting down sorcerers and you're bright idea is to use magic near the courtyard?! When it's full of knights?! Have you lost your mind?!" He said, his voice having gone from angered whispered to yelling.

"I have to help them!" Merlin pleaded, "Please they're innocent! They have a child!" He told the prince trying to make him understand.

"Merlin you are a child! You are fifteen! You've almost died more than some of my oldest Knights!" Arthur argued grabbing Merlin by the shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"I may be young, but I am not a child!" Merlin yelled anger flooding every inch of him "They need help and I am the only one willing to help them!"

Arthur's face turned grim and he straightened out "Fine, you want to be treated as an adult. You will be." He grabbed Merlin by the shoulder pulling him back to the prince's quarters. "Guards! Send for the round table, have them meet in my quarters." He yelled pushing Merlin into the room and closing the door.

"Today you will watch the burning, in here with me and the knights. You will learn why we treat you like a child." Arthur said firmly. The Knights appeared one by one. First Lancelot, who hurried to Merlin's side and pulled him into the hug, he could already see the cracks in the warlocks strong facade. Next was Leon, he gave a slight bow to the prince, then sent a sympathetic look to Merlin. Then appeared Elyan who stepped over to talk to Arthur, though he kept glancing towards the young warlock. Gwaine and Percival were last to arrive, but they arrived together right as the trial started.

Arthur took Merlin from Lancelot and led him to the window, he stood by his side and the Knights crowded around behind them.

Uther walked out onto the balcony as others Knights laid the last of the wood around the victims. "Today we take another step toward abolishing the danger that is sorcery! They shall harm us no more!" With the kings signal the knight dropped a torch on the wood pile farthest from the boy.

As the flames spread Merlin found himself feeling ill and growing dizzy. He turned quickly and forced his way through the Knights making a dash toward the door. He didn't even make it half way before they grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No! Let me go I must save them!" Merlin yelled. He struggled and screamed, sobs raking his thin frame. He was such a mess that he didn't even notice the sickening pop as his shoulder popped out of place.

The others however, they noticed. They let go of Merlin quickly Arthur shifting to wrap his arms around the mess of a boy, he called his brother. He held Merlin close, stroking his hair and whispering soothing things.

Merlin just laid in his arms sobbing, his body finally noticing the pain. "Why?" He sobbed weakly "Why them? They did nothing... I'm the monster. It should have been me... It should have been me."

The Knights gathered round each doing something to sooth their friend. Gwaine rubbed his back, Elyan stroked his lower legs holding them gently. Leon sat calmly beside him, not saying much, just making sure Merlin knew he was there. Lancelot was knelt beside Merlin opposite of Leon, he was talking softly to his friend hoping to sooth him.

Merlin's sobs were turning into quicken breaths reaching hyperventilating, his face pale as his stomach turned. He tensed up when a low voice filled the room.

Percival the gentle giant stood off a little ways away from the group, singing an old lullaby Merlin told him his mom would sing when he was sick. Arthur and the Knights looked at him with shock, but Merlin slowly relaxed finally passing out and finding peace in Arthur's arms.

Arthur looked down at him "I'm so sorry Merlin... We will never let them hurt you." He whispered. Each knight mumbled something in agreement, though nothing was clear within Arthur's mind. He turned and looked to the window seeing the smoke and flames.

As Percival's singing came to an end Arthur made a single promise "I will change things for you Merlin. I promise." He whispered. Arthur stood slowly cradling Merlin in his arms, he headed off for Gaius's chambers the Knights following without a word. Each of them needing to know their baby brother was alright.

 *******Line Break*******

 **So yeah that was that! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand. Here is the second installment of Merlin and the Trails. As stated I own nothing but the idea for the story.**

 *******Line Break*******

Merlin woke slowly in Gaius's chambers. He looked around slowly trying to blink away the blur in his vision. His eyes fell on a group of people who were talking in hushed voices in the corner corner the room.

"And what made you think a boy with previous trauma would be alright watching this?!" Gaius snapped at the prince and his knights.

"We just wanted him to understand that he needed to be careful." Arthur whispered chewing his lip nervously. "He almost exposed himself."

"And you didn't think to come to me? His guardian?" Gaius asked giving them the eyebrow of doom. Even though they were known as the bravest men in Camelot, they all sunk back in disappointment.

"We just wanted to help." Gwaine told him with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously "We didn't think he would get hurt."

"Honestly you're all lucky that a displaced shoulder is all that was wrong. Physically that is." Gaius said shaking his head. He turned toward his ward and smiled sadly "Merlin... Why didn't you let me know you were awake?"

"You were talking." Merlin whispered, he sounded more like a child now than ever before. "I hurt." He whispered looking up at Gaius with big eyes.

Gaius smiled gently and caressed Merlin's cheek "Alright my boy, I'll make you something for pain. For now though, you have visitors." Gaius stepped away leaving room for Arthur and his knights.

"We're so sorry Merlin... I shouldn't have made you stay." Arthur whispered taking his hand gently.

Merlin shook his head and smiled gently "You thought you could help... I understand." He told them chuckling "don't worry."

The knights smiled sadly at their little brother. "We will never make you watch something like that again." Lancelot promised.

Merlin looked at them and and nodded relaxing into the cot as Gaius walked over. He gave him the potion with some water.

"Thanks dad..." Merlin whispered his eyes closing as he drifted back to sleep.

Gaius gently stroked the boys hair before turning to the men gathered in his office "If you hurt him, death will seem merciful." He warned before walking away.

Instead of getting angry at Gaius, Arthur just gulped and nodded. For he knew nothing was scarier than a father protecting his son.

 *******Line Break*******

 **And there is chapter two for Merlin and the Trials. I know it was rather short, but I wanted to do some protective Gaius. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
